Reaching Out For Landslides
by katenderz
Summary: Bella Swan: the ex druggie/crazy girl, Edward Cullen: the new guy, Alice is the intense mistaken girl, Jasper hasn’t spoken for years, Emmett can’t live without his blanket, and Rosalie doesn’t even know who she is. Welcome to Forks. All Human;OOC
1. Chapter 1

Reaching Out For You

Prologue

_Bella_

I hate the color orange.

Orange was the color of the ball I was playing with that afternoon.

Orange was the color of the piece of shit car that James drove.

Orange was the color of the rope that tied my hands behind my back.

It was also the color of the handle on the knife he used to cut into me.

It was the color of the food he gave me to eat.

The color of the outfit the police gave me.

It was the color of the pills I had to take for my Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

It also happened to be the color of the table I did my first line on.

Orange was the color of the straw I used to over dose on.

It was the color of Phil's baseball hat he had on when he found me having a heart attack.

Orange was the color of the hideous wall paper in my room at the hospital.

It was the color of the seats in the plane I took to live in Forks.

It was the color of Charlie's shirt when he picked me up.

My schedule for school was on a orange piece of paper.

It was the color of the jumper James had to wear to his Parole hearing.

It was the color of the rental car I locked myself into when he was granted Parole.

I.

Hate.

Orange.

* * *

Otay folks. (Just to make it clear, I do not own Twilight. Just letting you know.)

This bad boy has been in my head since August.

I personally have nothing against Orange, but I was sitting in my cousins Orange room and realized I didn't love it. I didn't hate it, but I could see people hating it.

Anywho, I got inspiration for this story by Queen- Reaching Out For You

and, Landslides- Stevie Nicks

I really am loving this story, but Reviews would be wonderful yes? The First chapter shall be up either later tonight, or tomorrow morning.

Press it. You know you want to. ;)

l

l

l

V


	2. Chapter 2 Fredrick and Bernard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Warning: There's a ton o' cussing, reference to drug use, abduction, and suicide.  
**

Reaching Out For Landslides:

Chapter 1

_Bella_

"The fucker got parole, Jazz. He's walking free right now." I said angrily, pacing back and forth. I didn't wait to get a reply from Jazz. I knew I wouldn't get one. My best friend Jasper Whitlock didn't speak-- ever. "I mean, just cause he fucking played nice in prison, his sentence of twenty-five to life was shortened to ten years! Can I get a smoke?" I stopped pacing, and looked at him. He was sitting on my bed, wearing his leather jacket, in fucking cow boy boots. I knew he had a pack of cigarettes in his jacket, and I really wanted one.

He gave me this look that said, "Really Bella? You don't need one." I've been friends with him for about a year, and could read what he wanted to say with just a look. I met him after about a month of being here. We had art together, and when my art teacher, Mrs. B, wanted me to paint something only using orange I flipped. Jasper pulled me out side, and got me to calm down by writing notes back and forth to me. We've been 'besties' ever since.

"Look Jasper, its that or I go find Crowley and get a line from him." I hated saying that to him, but I was so close to relapsing and that would be some serious bad news bears. Jasper rolled his eyes at my dramatics, and pulled out his pack and handed me one. "Thanks Jazz." I smiled taking it. He patted his pants till he found which pocket held his Zippo. Like the southern gentleman he was he held it out for me to light up with. I inhaled the smoke greedily, taking a long drag. The smoke filled my lungs, and after holding it in for a second I exhaled. "Fucking wonderful." I sighed.

I sat down next to Jasper on my small bed, slumping my shoulders. He wrapped his arms around me pulling my body into his side. We sat like that until I finished my cigarette. "We better get going, if I get written up one more time Mr. Ericson is going to call Charlie." I found my self in trouble a lot. I ditched quite often, and I cussed my English teacher out because she gave me an F on my short story (I told her where she could put that F). Jazz just nodded his head in agreement.

We decided, and when I say we I mean Jasper, that I shouldn't drive anywhere so we took his junkie Toyota I named Bernard. Forks High was the bane of my existence. It took me everything I had not to get high off my ass just to go. Plus, people knew I was all kinds of messed up, and because they had nothing better to do they think its fun to spread rumors about me. It's a little entertaining, but that doesn't stop me from threatening to wreck their shit when a new story comes up. Pathetic bitches.

We pulled into the god awful parking lot, and got out walking in the near constant rain.

"Bells!" Emmett McCarty, the only good person I've met in this shit hole other than Jasper, called out.

"Hey Linus!" I greeted back. Emmett didn't go anywhere without his blanket, in fact I could see some of its blue through his half way zipped back pack. I found out about his blanky addiction one day when I went over to his house to give him back his book I took by accident. Emmett was a huge fucker that carried around a blue baby blanket everywhere. It was amazing.

"Don't call me that in public." He hissed scared someone would get the Peanuts reference.

"I still say for Halloween you should be Linus. But hey-- your choice." I joked.

"Hey Jasper." Emmett said, ignoring my brilliant idea. I'm guessing Jasper nodded hello because Emmett stopped me, turning into Papa Bear "Hey, how'd it go?" He lowered his voice so no one would over hear.

"James Ross is out on parole. Woot." I replied, not looking Papa Bear in the eye. A pity look was not my bag of tea at all.

"Son of a bitch!" He said loudly, causing the people around us to stare.

"I don't think McDaddy would approve of that language." I pretended to scold him. His father was the shiz, who worked with my dad at the Police Station, which is how Emmett knows about Fuck Face James Ross.

"He's probably saying the same thing right about now." He probably was, but he'd still flip at Emmett for cussing. "I can't believe he's able to walk free." Papa Bear was in full mode. I looked over at Jasper ready to beg for him to save me from this conversation, but Jazz nodded his had with PB agreeing with him.

"If James could even get near me, I'd like to see him try to get between you two. Lets go, the bell's about to ring." I said quickly. I didn't like talking about James, and I'm sure Angela was going to want to talk about this later. The joys of Therapy.

School passed uneventfully, at lunch I smoked another cigarette. Emmet found out, and yelled at me for about twenty minutes about it. I understood though, his mom died from lung cancer at forty. I felt like shit that he found me, and I don't think I'm going to smoke any time soon.

Jasper took me home so I could drive myself to Port Angeles, to see Angela Weber my therapist. Jasper offered to drive me, but I needed some serious me time, and Jasper got that.

I made a quick call telling my dad that I was heading out-- he too offered to drive me, but quality Charlie time was not going to float today. I think he was relieved when I said no.

I've been seeing Angela for a few reasons. One, I was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Two, I'm a recovering Coke Addict, and three, I _was_ suicidal. I'm sure there's more to it, but those were the need to know reasons.

I didn't doubt I had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder-- you should see me off my meds. Shit's crazy.

I am a recovering coke addict, who just stopped going to Narcotics Anonymous. But, I've been doing good. I've been clean for almost a year. I've got my chip and everything. We, Angela and I, were trying figure out why I did coke in the first place. I always said it was just to stop thinking. But she says there's more to it than that.

And about the whole suicidal thing, see above. I mean really, who could blame me? But I was better now. I don't even think about ending my life anymore.

It took me about an hour and a half to get there. My truck, Fredrick-- yes I named him too-- didn't go over fifty and on a particularly rainy day such as this, I had to go even slower so I wouldn't end up crashing to my death. I had to park out in BFE, and walked sans umbrella to Weber's Child Psychiatrists. Technically I was still a child. I don't really care though, Angela puts up with my shit which I can't say about my previous therapists. They sucked ass.

"Just go ahead on in." The front desk lady said, I think her name was Hannah. She was just a few years older than me, and chewed gum constantly with her mouth open, twirling her bangs around her pudgy crooked finger. She pissed me off.

"Hey Bell-- whoa. Did you fall in a puddle?" Angela asked, looking at my soaking form.

"No, the parking here sucks, so I had to park all the flipping" Angela didn't like my cussing. "way out in Bum Fluck Egypt" She gave me smile for not saying the 'fuck' word. "And I forgot Jazz took my umbrella so here I am, soaked to the bone dripping on your carpet trying not to go tell Miss can't-chew-with-her-mouth-closed that she should spit that gum out if she can't shut her mouth." And deep breath.

"Did you take your pills?" She asked seriously.

"Yes. I'm just being a grumpy-saurus." No, that wasn't an Angela word. That one's all mine.

"Alrighty, well I'm going to go get the change of clothes I keep in my office so your clothes can get dry. Don't go anywhere."

"If I was going to go somewhere you could just follow the water trail." I reminded her as she left the room. It was cold as a mother fucker in here. I love the rain usually, but right now I miss the heat from Phoenix. "Wont you take me to… funky town… wont you take me to funky town." I sang quietly. Franklin's radio was stuck on this weird station that played whatever the hell it felt like. It'd go from rap, to country, to disco, to metal then to classic. Anyway, it was playing that song when I was hunting around for a place to park, and I'll be damned if that song doesn't get stuck in your head and make you dance.

I didn't hear Angela come back in, so when she said, "Hey!" I about shat myself.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed jumping up in the air, and in true Bella form, falling on my ass.

"That's what you get for cussing." Angela said amused. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Here's some clothes, go change."

"Thanks Angie." I smiled, she was a sweetie, who really needs a fucking bell or something.

"Yeah, yeah. Shoo. Go." She said, pushing me across the hallway into the small bathroom.

Her doing something as small as this was amazing. My psychiatrists in Phoenix wouldn't let me go to the bathroom alone. I guess they were scared I'd fucking kill myself or something. Whatever.

She gave me a pair of black slacks, that were a bit too long, and a black sweater shirt thingy. I was happy. Then again, I'd take some of that shit Lauren wears if it meant getting out of my clothes. I picked up my wet clothes --that left a puddle on the floor, and walked back into the room.

"So, your father called me." Angela doesn't wait, we already had enough "foreplay"-- her words, not mine-- and that we should just get into it.

"Lemme guess what he said" Ahem, Charlie voice: "Ms. Weber, I think it'd be best that I tell you before Isabella gets there that James' hearing ended with him getting Parole. Bella had a mild episode and locked herself in the car for a while--" Angela raised an eye brow at me, meaning my dad used 'bad' not mild. "but after she calmed down she was back to normal. I think it's worse than what she's letting on. I'm sure you can get to her." End scene.

"That was almost exactly what he said, although mild wasn't the word he used." Angela smiled.

"I know my dad, any who, mild might not have been the best word. But it wasn't that bad. I swear, this one time when I was twelve my mom took me to this play house thingy, and we went into a room that was orange everywhere. It was bad." I shivered thinking about it.

"I really don't understand your fear of all things orange." She mumbled.

"You read that paper you made me write." I reminded her.

"You cuss on paper. I don't get it." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"It's an art really." I joked. "There's a few more things to add to it though. Like the only rental car we could get was Orange. I didn't know they even made orange cars. And James was in all orange."

"So tell me how the hearing went." Goodbye Angela, hello Mistress A.

"It went. I had to go to LA, told my story and sat in the court room for hours, listening to his I'm-a-whore Lawyer prattle on about how James did what he did in a fit of insanity, and that he's been doing very well in Prison. He doesn't get in fights," Cause he just takes it up the ass without fighting that shit. "He does his job," He probably enjoys making license plates. "He goes to church." I'm guessing cause he loves the 'eye for an eye' part in the Old Testament. "He even wrote a story that is currently in the process of being published, teaching children that they shouldn't talk to strangers." Did he leave out the, 'if you don't get in I'll kill your mom' part? I didn't talk to him, I just didn't want Renee to die. "And since Slut Bag blew the Judge he got ten years of parole, and a metric ton of community service."

"And the car part?"

"Well, I freaked thinking that James was able to go out into the real world. What if he did that to another kid?" I quickly said, breathing fast. "And the car was orange, like I said."

"So what freaked you out, was not that he could come back to you, but that he could do it to another kid?"

"Yeah, if he came back for me, I'd take his butt out. I'm not seven anymore." That's for damn sure.

"You're not scared at all?"

"A bit, but not enough to cause me to freak. But if he did that to another kid? If some kid is as flucked up as me, I don't think I could handle it."

"You're something Bella Swan." I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. I sure am something, but not the good kind of something. More like the shitty something. "I've been thinking…" Joy. "That you should start group therapy."

"Group therapy, as in sit a room with others, and tell my screwed up story hoping that I'd do better knowing others out there have it equally as crappy as me?"

"Not as bad as you, but pretty bad. Ex kidnapped kids don't usually come out here." Too true. You could just up and disappear in the forest and shit.

"Still, I don't feel up to telling my story. The only ones here who know about it, are you, my dad, and Jazz. Em knows some of it, but you guys are the ones that know all of it. I can't just tell people."

"I'm not asking you too. I just think that we should try it-- your father agrees."

"Charlie would agree to anything you said, he thinks you're an angel named Angela." Cue snort at my own joke.

"Fine, but think about it please? I mean it Bells, it could help. And the spot light won't be on you, there'll be others there who have to share their story too."

"Do you think it'd really help?" I asked in a too quiet of a voice.

"I really do."

* * *

AN: So there it is. The first Chapter.

The songs I was listening to while writing this don't really have anything to do with the story. I just like them. haha.

Have You Seen The Rain- Creedence Clearwater Revival

Fake Palindromes- Andrew Bird

16 Military Wives- The Decembrists

The Truth- Relient K

Review my dears? Let me know if I'm going crazy writing it. You know, the usual. :)

I do love them. If you want a Teaser just let me know. I'll give it.


	3. Chapter 3 McDinner and Psychics

Reaching Out For Landslides

Chapter 2

_Bella_

"Welcome to Newton's Olympic Outfitters, did you find everything okay?" I now work with Mike Newton, puppy dog boy, at his rents' store so I could have money for the gas to go to group therapy. Fuck my life.

"Sure did." This city slicker said. You could tell. He didn't know shit about camping, but he thought it'd be an exciting family trip. The kids were so stoked, they were texting their fingers off, probably saying 'my dad iz making mii camp. Omg!!!' Cause kids like that can't spell. I think the youngest kid looked about eight and had a cellular device. I'm seventeen and I don't even have one. Fucking parents giving shit like that to their kids.

"That'll be two hundred and twenty two dollars." I said, looking at the price. The Newton's were gods at making a fuck ton of money. I'd bow down to them, but that'd be weird.

"Whew, that might just break the bank!" He tried to joke, and since I'm paid to be nice to him, I laughed. Like it'd bust the bank. The Escalade parked in front of the store, that belonged to Daddy Warbucks over here, obviously didn't bust the bank. So this brand new tent with separate rooms, _really _wouldn't break the bank.

"Don't I know it." I joked, rolling my eyes in my head. "Debit or Credit?"

"Debit." Of course, cause that shit's just sitting in his bank account. Really Daddy Warbucks, really?

"Just sign here." I said, handing him the receipt. I was just about to hand him a pen, but Daddy Warbucks doesn't disappoint and pulled out a pen that cost more than my shoes. I was tempted to tell him to just go back to Seattle, but I don't want to get fired. "Have a nice day." My ass, you'll be driving back home once you realize you actually have to put the tent together using your bare hands. Then everything will be alright. Momma Warbucks will go back to boinking the pool boy, and you'll be back to your pretty office. No worries.

"So Bella," Oh for fucks sake. Newton, one of the most popular boys in school, 'secretly' wanted to jump my bones. Juno was too right. Jocks love freaky girls, they'd eat that shit up. And since, I'm queen of the Freaks he's hoping he'd get to see my cookie. Not gonna happen Mike, sorry. "What are you doing Friday night?" Not you.

"I'm actually going out of town." I told him, and it wasn't even a lie. Angela would be proud. I was going to my first session of group therapy.

"Oh, well I was going to ask if you wanted to go out some time." Mike was a good guy in some sort of light, but god I just wanted to punch him in the mouth. Kris was absolutely in love with his dumb ass and yet he still wanted to fuck all of Forks. Make your mom proud Mike, make her proud.

"I think Kris is free." Who am I kidding, Kris Stanley is always free for Mike.

"Yeah, I think she is too."

"Thanks for asking though." Ugh.

"Sure." He said as a couple of wilderness guys walked in. Thank you guys. Mike took those guys. He was able to milk that shit like crazy. This job wasn't too bad.

.::.::.::.::.

"Hello?" A dainty southern voice asked.

"Hey Miss Whitlock, how are you?" This woman drank her self to oblivion and still managed to get shit done. I loved her.

"I'm alright today." That means she got some Gin. Good for her.

"That's good. Can I talk to Jasper?" Yes, I can talk to Jasper on the phone.

"Uh… Sure?" She didn't know what to think about me and Jasper talking on the phone. Seeing as how he doesn't talk.

"Thanks." And I started singing the latest song that wonderful station Fredrick picked out for me, in my head. "_Your mind is in Disturbia, is like the darkness is the light." _

_Beep Beep. (Hey Bella)_

"Hey Jazz. So, I figured out what I'm gonna be for Halloween." I said excitedly. I loved Halloween.

_Beep Beep… (What is it?)_

"It's a secret."

No beep. (Why'd you call then?)

"Anyway, it's chill."

_Beep. (I'm sure it is)_

"You still going to go as a cow boy?" He grew up in Texas. His ass was the closest thing to a cow boy in this town.

_Beep Beep Beep (You betcha) _

"Sweet. So, I'm going to Em's today. Don't get lonely without me."

_Beep beep beep beep (I won't)_

"Love you."

_Beep beep beep (Love you too) _

It was kinda like Morse Code. We figured it out one day, its actually pretty cool that we got passed the whole 'I don't speak' thing. I grabbed my bag and walked outside to Franklin. The McCarty's didn't really get home cooked meals to often. McDaddy tried, but there's something about a big home cooked meal that sealed the deal. I noticed that they had an excess amount of Marie Calendars in their freezer and decided to make a big dinner once a week. I've been doing it for about nine months now.

They lived in a relatively big house. It was bigger than my house, but then again when you have six kids, you kinda have to have a big house. Poor McDaddy, he has three daughters, and has no clue what do with them.

I knocked on the rather large door, waiting for the McCarty kids to stop fighting over who gets to answer the door. And the winner is… Miranda! Miranda was personally my favorite besides Emmett. She was the biggest tom boy ever. She was the youngest of the McCarty's but she kicked ass, and took some names.

"Hey Bella!" She said happily, her dark brown hair looking crazy. She gave me a smile that was a tad suspicious.

"You broke one of your siblings didn't you."

"It was just Alex." Ah yes, the oldest of the twins. He liked to think he was top dog. Miranda took care of that.

"Okay." And I walked into the abyss that is the McCarty house. There were clothes all over the place, furniture on its side, and pictures that were missing the glass in their frames. It was pure chaos-- I loved it. "Alright, in the living room!" I hollered, and the sound of animals stampeding was all I could hear. I keept telling McDaddy that he should put tranquilizers in their food but he said McMomma wouldn't have approved. Darn it.

"Bella!" Alex yelled. His face was obscured by the large bag of frozen peas he was holding up to his face. I covertly high-fived Miranda behind my back. That was skill.

"Okay, Twins you're on living room duty, pick the clothes up, and fix the furniture." This was the drill, I'd get the kids to clean, and for one day a week McDaddy got to come home to a dinner and cleaned house. "Lisa, Adam clean the bathrooms, and clean the dinning table off. Em, go in McDaddy's room and fix his bed. Once your done with that vacuum. Miranda, sweep and mop. Alright… GO!" And they were off like a bat out of hell. Except Emmett and his blanket-- of course.

"Thanks Bella, for doing this." He pulled me into a bear hug, and I was forced to tap out.

"No problemo Linus. Now get to steppin, yeah?" I slugged him on the arm, only causing harm to myself before heading of to the kitchen. The kitchen was always pretty clean, one time I came over, and I couldn't even see the sink cause no one did the dishes. I was tempted to get the switch out. Okay, I wasn't but still, it was ridiculous. I cooked some pretty nasty shit that night. They learned their lesson.

Tonight was going to be stew night-- their favorite. I was happy to oblige-- I was in a strangely good mood. Even to the point of singing 'I Wanna Grow Old With You' while cooking. I'd totally grow old with Adam Sandler if he sang that song to me. Even with that god awful hair cut.

Miranda was moping, and upstairs I could hear Emmett vacuuming. The twins were calling each other names, Lisa and Adam were telling jokes and I was cooking. All was well. Until McDaddy came home, and all the kids stampeded. Well damn. The floors were mostly mopped, and whatever part Emmett didn't vacuum he covered up with the rug. The bathrooms at least weren't nasty as shit, and McDaddy's bed was made. I think over all, it went swimmingly.

"Hey Bella!" McDaddy yelled, his handlebar mustache was my favorite thing _ever. _It was epic.

"Hey McDaddy!" He loved my nickname for him.

"Smells good Bells."

"Shh its stew." I whispered. If any of the kids found out, they'd be sneaking bites when I wasn't looking. And by the time it was time to eat there'd only be enough for McDaddy, Charlie and me. "Don't tell."

"I wont." He stage whispered back, winking. Funny man. "Your dad will be over in a bit."

"Great, now go shower. You smell like the cruiser, and as yummy as it sounds, it really isn't." I joked, prodding him up stairs.

"Hell's Bells," What was up with people coming up from behind me, and freaking me out lately? I don't know, but I shrieked like a little girl.

"What the--" I stopped myself, biting my tongue. You don't cuss in this house.

"Sorry Bella." Emmett wasn't sorry at all, well I sure as fuck will be calling him Linus at school tomorrow.

"So who'd you have to beat up today?" Emmett didn't like the attention his sisters got from the male population. I didn't like it either but beating up, or threatening every guy that got within five feet of them was a bit ridiculous.

"No one yet. But Crowley's getting too close to Lisa." And that folks was bad news bears. Tyler Crowley was the supplier of Forks High, I try to avoid him as much as possible. Temptation and all that. But Lisa didn't need to get caught up in that shit. She got caught drinking a couple months back, I though McDaddy was going to have a heart attack.

"Baseball bat? Or Crowbar?" I was hoping for crowbar. Crowley, Crowbar. I think it would be ironic.

"Neither yet. I'll just threaten him a bit."

"Alright, but I'll keep my eyes open to see if he gets close to her. If he does I'll castrate him."

"Thanks Bella."

"Sure, sure." I went to go stir the stew, trying to block Emmett from seeing inside but who was I kidding. I'm five four. He's six two. Doesn't really work. "Don't you say anything mister, or I'll castrate _you._" I threatened. You could usually get what you wanted from Emmett if you threatened any kind of harm to his peen.

"Gotcha." He said, covering his package.

"We just gotta wait for Charlie." I was going to go sit down but decided I should guard the stew. The McCarty Spawn weren't stupid-- they'd figure out the magical elixir that was currently simmering in the large pot. When cooking for them, you must cook in excess. Two portions per person. Even Lisa little miss girlie girl could out eat most men. The bitches had an _amazing_ metabolism, which I was very bitter about.

Charlie and I could eat a burger and gain five pounds, which was something I had to look out for. I jump roped-- a lot. Kept my figure down. Whenever I see my Mom she'll mention my weight. Sorry that I can't be as skinny as I was when I did drugs Renee, really.

McDaddy got out of the shower, smelling like old spice, which was an improvement from before. Charlie got here, freshly showered and hungry. That made eight hungry people who together could eat me. For the safety of myself I served dinner a little earlier than I normally did. They don't use normal bowls for Stew Night. No, they use these small sized mixing bowls. I'm not kidding. It's the best thing I've seen.

We finished eating so Charlie and McDaddy went to go watch the game. Lisa went up stairs to 'go to sleep' meaning she's sneaking out. Emmett decided not to do anything about it. Miranda went to watch the game with her brothers, and Ellen went up stairs to go talk to her boy toy of the week. Leaving Emmett and I to sit in the dinning room hanging out.

"What are you gonna be for Halloween?" Emmett asked.

"It's a secret." I said ominously, propping my feet up in his lap. "You?"

"A cheerleader."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"I swear you guys just make up reasons to put the uniform on. You guys secretly love going trans on us."

"I only dressing up as a cheerleader twice a year."

"You love it."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I really don't."

"Don't lie, you probably have dreams of dressing up like Dr. Frank-N-Furter. Oh my God! That'd be effing hilarious!" Big ol' Emmett singing 'I'm just a sweet transvestite' would be the fucking best thing. Ever.

"I swear you're on drugs." Emmett didn't know about the little fact that I'm a recovering addict. I don't know if he'd make jokes otherwise.

"Who knows." I sighed thinking of the fact that I'll be getting my One Year chip. I think my mother is coming down for it. I can already imagine the surprise party she's going to throw over it. Cue another sigh.

We ate. Charlie and McDaddy told fishing stories. Miranda punched Adam for saying that she needed to stop being such a man. Lisa left the table right after she finished eating, and went up stairs. Emmett got mad, because he knew she'd be calling her boy toy of the week. The twins kept trying to finish eachother's sentence. And I sat back and thought how great life was actually. Which meant something was going to happen. And with that thought, I got all gloomy.

I decided to go home early, I had a metric ton of homework to get done, and I still need to do my nightly phone call with Jazz.

"Hel-lo?" Oh hello Miss Whitlock, aren't you three sheets to the wind?

"Hi Miss Whitlock, can I speak to Jasper?"

"H-how do you two do it? Huh? He doesn't… Speak!" Good thing I can speak drunk, years of partying baby. Years of partying.

"I'm a psychic." I told her.

"Wha? Really?"

"Yes. I'm a psychic and I can hear his thoughts." Well she sure as fuck wasn't going to remember this conversation, and if she did she wasn't going to say anything to me about it.

"Well that explains it."

"So is he there?"

"Hold up--" I heard the phone get pulled away, and a loud "JASPER!!!" Before I heard _Beep Beep (Hey Bells)_

"Your Mother thinks I'm psychic."

_Beep Beep Beep Beep (As funny as that is, why?) _

"She asked how we spoke on the phone."

_Beep Beep Beep (You couldn't have said we used beeps?)_

"She's a tad wasted."

_Beep (True)_

"Any who, Mike asked me out again."

_Beep Beep (Sorry. Ha.)_

"I also thought of the best thing ever…"

No beep. (Get on with it)

"Emmett dressed up as Dr. Frank-n-Furter"

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep (That's funny shit)  
_

"I thought it was funny too. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep Jazz. Love you."

_Beep Beep (You too)_

I finished my homework, and like I said I would, I crashed.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty guys. Thank you so much for the Reviews, and favorites. It made my day. :)

So, I know this chapter really didn't effect the story-- at all. But I wanted to show you Bella's life before it goes all angsty. I loved this chapter though. I love making Emmett's family. I always got kinda mad that in the books there was no story of who he was before. Just how he got turned.

The next update might be a bit late, I've got all kinds of work to do before Thanksgiving.

So music for this chapter, again these have nothing to do with this story. Just saying. :

In Your Apartment by Charlotte Sometimes

Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance

The Saltwater Room by Owl City

Reviews are better than a six pack of Dr. Pepper.

Yum. :]]


	4. Chapter 4 Rain and Static

WHAT? Is this an UPDATE?

Why yes, yes it is.

Basically, life blows.

Super sorry.

Love you guys bunches.

Here's the next chaptah:

Mwha.

Insert winky face.

* * *

Reaching Out For Landslides:

Chapter 3

_Bella_

The morning started of nicely. My breakfast was three handfuls of _Just Bunches_. I loved that shit like crazy. I kept a baggie of it in Fredrick just incase I'd ever need it. Lets just say I had to refill it pretty often.

Then, at school, that homework I worked so hard on getting done decided to grow legs and run away. Or I might've left that shit at home. I'm hoping on the growing legs idea though- made me look better.

Of course, after a write up, I got tripped by Lauren.

I ended up with one more write up for bitch slapping her.

Charlie was called, I had to explain to him- sans curse words- what went down. He was grumpy about it, but I think he's just happy it wasn't a call saying they found a bag of coke in my jacket or some shit.

So, not only do I have two different Therapy Sessions, the occasional NA meeting, and work that I have to show up to. I also have three days of Out-Of-School suspension (Like that's a real punishment) and a promise of two weeks detention.

Basically, today was a sucky day.

On the entertaining side Miss Whitlock remembered our conversation, and is scared to look me in the eye thinking I'm reading her thoughts. I find it hilarious. Jasper is a little disappointed his mom would even think it was true, but he thinks its damn funny too.

I had Jasper come with me to the dollar store to get a frame for my write up on pimp slapping Lauren.

I framed the good ones.

"You're gonna be all on your own." I joked with Jasper. He poked me in the ribs. "Don't get a new friend while I'm gone. I don't think I could handle it." Jasper gave me this look like I was crazy for thinking that he could get a new friend. The bitch about it was that I didn't even know how that was exactly what was going to happen.

I went to my first Group Therapy. I almost shat my self when I found out that Angela wouldn't be my group therapist. I mean, it makes sense, but damn it I don't want to start on someone knew all over again.

My therapist was Jessica, and I already didn't like her cause when I walked in all I got was the stink eye from her. I was tempted to walk out of there- nothing good was going to come from a therapist that hated me. But I had to get a job with Mike for this, and Angela would go back to that 'answer in questions' thing she loved so damn much.

Jessica had me sit down by this fucking twelve year old that looked like she could blow away in the wind. Across from me was this big guy, who looked like he was going to fucking shoot someone any moment now. It freaked me out a bit. But the girl next to him looked perfectly normal. Sure she had short hair, and she was incredibly small next to The Hulk, but she had nothing on the outside to show she had to be here. Everyone here looked the cliché. Mister Track Marks next to me looked younger than me, but seriously fucked up. Emo Pants next him had her hair covering her face, and I could see the scars on her wrists from here.

So what was Little Miss Sunshine doing in Fucked Up Teens R Us? Maybe she was bipolar, or had thoughts disorder? Who knows. But the way she was bouncing in her seat kind of bugged.

"Alright, we'll start of by saying who you are and why you're here." Jessica's voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I stared at her pissed. Like I want to tell this kids why the fuck I'm here on the first day.

The Hulk was picked to go first poor guy, "I'm Sam." The longer I stared at him the more I realized he was older than me, and he was obviously from the reservation. "I'm angry." Really Hulk? Like we couldn't tell. Jessica seemed annoyed with the response but told Sam to pick someone to go next. He didn't disappoint in his simplicity, and picked his neighbor, Little Miss Sunshine.

"I'm Alice, and I can see the future." Holy fuck. "I pick her." She picked my neighbor Paris Wanna be.

"I'm Tanya, and my parents have a problem with my weight." Meaning she didn't eat. She picked Track Marks.

"I'm Jacob, and I use drugs." Jacob seemed to be from the reservation too. He picked Emo Pants.

"I'm Bree. I c-cut." She stuttered.

"That leaves you." Jessica pointed to me. I mentally hit myself for not thinking about what I was going to say. Damn it, I was too busy listening to everyone else. Well, might as well just go with it.

"I'm Bella, and you name it I probably have it."

"What does that mean Bella?" Damn you Jessica, you didn't ask anyone else any questions, you bitch.

"It means I'm fucked up." Well what else did she want me to say? I expected her to yell at me for cussing, or something but instead she smiled and said, "Welcome."

I blinked at her, not expecting that.

"Alright, so today we're not going to go into anything serious, but I would like to tell you that this Therapy isn't going to be easy. I'm not going to coddle you, I'm going to tell you what I really think. Your parents know about this, and they're fine. I also want to tell you that if you want to leave, no one is keeping you here. But I hope you'll stay." I liked her. "Today is the only day I'm going to take those bullshit answers. I want the truth, don't keep anything from me. Or else there's no reason for you being here." Fucking brilliant. "Go ahead and get to know everyone else for today."

Before she even finished talking Jacob stuck his hand out saying, "Hi, I'm Jacob Black."

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Billy Black, would you?" I asked, even though I'm sure he was. Forks wasn't exactly the pool of spawn. People here were related to just about everyone. I even had a cousin somewhere in Forks.

"My father." He smiled, and even though I didn't like the whole 'sunshine and daisies' thing I couldn't help but smile back.

"So you're Jakey." My dad told me all about this kid, Jakey who was Billy's son. This kid was apparently funny as fuck. My dad never told me though that Jakey was a Druggie.

"You're Bells aren't you." It wasn't a question really. "I knew it!" He narrowed his eyes at me, and for some reason he was now pissed at me. "You're dad is the reason I'm here."

"Well what do you know, my dad's the reason I'm here too." I replied sarcastically.

Jake opened his mouth as if he was going to say something back, but Jessica came by and said, "Talk to the others too yeah?"

"I'll see you around Bella." He smiled, not pissed at me any longer. I might want to add Bipolar to his list of disorders.

"I'm sure." I insta-smiled back.

I talked to Sam. Turns out he was in two other programs for Anger Management- they were working so far. He also was older than us, being nineteen. I guess somehow he still counts as a child too. I don't see how though.

Bree stuttered. A lot. She was sweet though, but every time she moved her legs she'd let out a small wince. I guess she had some cuts on her thighs too. She lived here in Port Angeles.

The last person I got to talk to was Tayna. She was young, only fifteen. She wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box, and felt like there was nothing wrong with her. She bitched for a good ten minutes about how unfair it was that she was forced to come here. Like she was the only one.

I was about ready to go get in Franklin when Alice 'I can see the future' came up to me.

"We're going to be friends." She said, suddenly. No hello, no 'nice to meet you' or fucking anything.

"Er… what?" "We. Are. Going to. Be great. Friends."

"How's that?" I asked, shocked she'd even have the balls to talk to me like I was five.

"Future. Duh." I didn't say anything, just blinked at her for a bit. "Jesus you aren't very bright are you." That fucking bitch.

"Well, you're the one that wants to be my friend." I snapped.

"I never said I wanted to. I just said we were going to be."

"What kind of fucked up logic is that?"

"It's the truth, so you can either fight it, or you can stop being such a bitch."

I actually sort of like her. "I think you're right." I conceded.

"Always am." She smiled, looking fucking innocent.

"I don't do friends." And the award for lack of brain filter goes to Bella Swan, ladies and gentlemen. "Suck."

"Thanks, but you're not my type. I like blondes." She snorted. Yeah, tinker shit here snorted.

"Well, I've got to be scootin'. Things to do, people to ignore."

"I'll see you soon, no worries." She then hugged me so hard, my feet were no longer touching the ground. She was also a good five inches shorter than me. I'm not sure how that works out.

"Bye guys!" I yelled, before going outside. Of course some little douche cock had to go and fucking walk right into me on my way out. Causing me to slip and fall ass first into wet ground. He also shocked me with static. "Its excuse me bitch!" I yelled at the fucktard. He had copper hair. Yeah, fucking copper, penny copper too. But not the new ones, the old ones that are dark, but not that green nastiness.

"I know." Bitch face said, looking grumpier than a motherfucker. He then continued to walk in, leaving me in the rain, my arm tingling still from the shock.

Dick.


End file.
